1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a stabilizer for motorcycles during transport and, more specifically, to a device for assisting a motocross competitor in the storage and transport of the motorcycle in an enclosed trailer. In particular, the device comprises a stabilizer of steel tubing that is bolted or welded together to form an adjustable support frame attached to the ceiling of an enclosed trailer and having a telescopic arm which is suspended from the support frame and which engages and supports the motorcycle in an upright, transport position while leaving the floor and areas of the trailer adjacent the motorcycle free from obstructing objects.
2. Background
The sport of motocross has become a well-recognized activity for many adventure seekers. Problems arise, however, in reaching racetracks or courses at far distances because motorcycles used in motocross are not typically licensed for highway use. Thus, a device for transporting the motorcycles becomes necessary. When using trailers for transporting motorcycles the owners traditionally utilize grounded devices such as wheel chocks, bike shoes, tie downs, and the like in order to stabilize the motorcycle in the trailer during travel.
One drawback to the traditional means of securing motorcycles with grounding devices is that the devices used consume the floor space in the trailer. For people entering and exiting the trailer the traditional means are not easy to maneuver around nor do they provide flexibility in storing other articles. Accordingly, a need exists for a device that allows the motorcycle owner to store the motorcycle with ease while giving better flexibility for storage and better maneuverability in the trailer.